Just Sing
by XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XX
Summary: Amu loves to sing, and she's good at it to, even though she doesn't like to show it. What happens when she is accepted at a prestigious music school, and is boarded with a certain perverted cat boy, with a dark secret? Amuto. Rated T just in case. This says complete, but it's not. Currently, it's on Hiatus. If you want to take it over, message me and we'll see what we can do. Thanx
1. Accepted

SchitsoManiac: Hey there ppl! this is my first ever fanfic and im so proud of myself!

Ikuto: whats there to be proud of, its only a fanfic...

SchitsoManiac: SHUT UP IKUTO! and its an amuto fanfic so theres plenty to be proud of!

Ikuto: yes i see your point, cuz its not like anybody else has EVER done an amuto fanfic before...

SchitsoManiac: oh shut up and do the disclaimer!

Ikuto:...

SchitsoManiac: do it. now.

Ikuto:...

SchitsoManiac: Fine Then! srry to all you ppl who wanted amuto, but next chapter i kill ikuto off, and amu marries tadagay and lives happily ever after.

Ikuto: no you wont, you love me and hate tadagay to much to do that.

SchitsoManiac:...*hangs head* your right...*go sits in emo corner and cries*

Ikuto:...ugh, fine... Schitso does not own shugo chara, any of the characters, except any OC's she may add, or any songs used in this story.

SchitsoManiac: YAY he did it! anyhoo on with the story!

Ikuto: well you sure brightened up quickly...

SchitsoManiac: That was the point...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**(Amu POV)**

"Oh my god, Amu guess what!" I turned my head to see my sister Ran, spazzing out with joy, while holding what look like an official looking envelope in her hand.

"What?" I asked, in a monotone voice.

"Me, you, and Miki got accepted into Seiyo Academy!" she told me excitedly.

"Thats great." I told her, in a voice almost void of any emotion. That, of course, was my stubborn "Cool & Spicy" side speaking. On the inside, I was screaming with joy-I had wanted to go to that school since I was five- but my outside character would never allow me to show it. It would've been too out of character.

"Better start packing Amu-chan. We have to leave here tonight in order to catch our flight, and get there on time to get our class schedules and board assignments." my twin Miki said, as she entered the room, almost getting knocked over by Ran in the process, when she ran out to go tell our mom and dad the good news, seeing as they had both had just gotten home from work.

Even though Miki is my twin, we look almost nothing alike, because we are fraternal twins. Miki had shoulder length light blue hair, and beautiful blue eyes to match. She was tall and curvy. I, on the other hand, had hair to my middle back, and it was shocking shade of bubble gum pink- and before you ask, yes it is my natural hair color- and honey golden eyes, and I was every bit a tall and curvy as Miki. The weird thing is, is that me and Ran look more alike, then me and Miki, and we were the twins. Ran had hair a little past her shoulder blades, and it was also pink, but a shade or two darker than mine. She had light pink eyes, and was tall. She wasn't as curvy as me and Miki, but she did have them. But despite our looks, if you had been blindfolded, and heard us have a conversation, without ever having seen us before, you couldn't' tell the difference, seeing as our personalities were almost identical, and we somehow always knew what the other was going to say, before they even said it. It must be what they call "twin telepathy" or whatever.

As Ran left, I looked at Miki. "Okay, but can you help me Miki? If you don't, I might end up spacing out and completely forgetting about what I was doing, and end up rushing to pack at the last minute, and I really don't want to have to do that." I asked her. I didn't bother to employ my outside character when it was just me and Miki, because she could see through it easily. In fact, she remains the only person who can see through it.

"Of course Amu-chan!" she replied, giggling, as she walked over to me and my not-so-little suitcase.

"Thanks Miki." I said as we started to pack our clothes. In only a few hours, we would be on a plane headed for Seiyo. I could hardly wait.

**At Seiyo Academy (Ikuto POV)**

"Ne, Ikuto. Have you heard?" my best friend Souma Kukai asked me, as he walked into my room, wearing that goofy smile of his, that he almost always had plastered to his face. I looked at the brunette boy with the emerald eyes, and replied "Heard what?" in a lazy voice, not really caring about what he had to say. Seeing as it came from Kukai, it was probably just something about sports or something like that.

"That we're getting a few students. I guess they just got accepted, and will be here tomorrow." he said. _So we're getting new students, are we? I wonder if they're girls? God I hope not. The last thing I need is _more_ screaming fangirls swooning_ _over me. _

And then Kukai, being the bearer of bad news that he is, just had to go and tell me what I didn't to hear.

"I also heard that they're all girls- siblings."

Jeeze, my lucky day, right?

"Hey man, you okay? You look a little pale- well, pal_er._" Kukai asked me, with a laugh.

"Haha, very funny." I replied, sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "But yeah, I'm okay, I was just thinking"

"Oh, okay then. I'll just leave you to it then." he replied, as he got up and left my room, probably to go find Utau.

I sighed. _This is going to be a long year._

**At the airport (Amu POV)**

Me, Miki, and Ran were standing with our family, saying our last goodbyes before we had to board the plane, which we would be allowed to do, within the next 10 minutes. We would be spending the next 9 hours on flight 207, headed for the town of Seiyo, on the other side of the country. My dad was taking this all really well, and it surprised me. Normally if we leave somewhere, he freaks out because he thinks we're going to leave him, but now he seems to have finally given up that horrible habit.

Nevermind...

"No! My little sparrows are leaving me! Why? They're leaving the nest to soon, they're still my little sparrows!" my father suddenly wailed, and when I looked at him, I sweatdropped. He was in fetal position, and crying anime style. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Dad..." I sighed. "I swear we'll call and write you while we're there. And it's not like we won't be back in a few months, for Christmas break." I said, in an attempt to try and calm him down. It kind of worked. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

"O-okay, A-Amu-chan." he finally said as he calmed down some.

Just then we heard a voice on a loudspeaker talk.

"Attention, please. Flight 207 to Seiyo is now boarding. Repeat, flight 207 to Seiyo is now boarding. Thank you."

"That's us." I said, as I hugged my mom, dad, and little sister Ami once more before boarding the plane.

**A few hours later (still Amu POV)**

I had been sitting on the plane for about 4 hours. I was sitting on the outside seat, to the left, with Miki on my left, and Ran on hers. I was the only one awake in our compartment, seeing as it was 1 in the morning, so I decided to listen to my MP3 to pass the time. I stood up and opened my carry-on. As I sat back down in my seat, I heard Ran give a little snore, and I couldn't help but giggle a little. I put my headphones in my ears, then listened to the first song that came on. It was Meds by Placebo. I smiled a little, and mouthed along to the words.

**_I was alone, falling free._**

**_Trying my best not to forget._**

**_What happened to us?_**

**_What happened to me?_**

**_What happened as I let it slip?_**

**_I was confused, by the powers that be,_**

**_forgetting names and faces._**

**_Passers by, were looking at me,_**

**_as if they could erase it._**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_I was alone, staring over the ledge,_**

**_trying my best not to forget._**

**_All manner of joy._**

**_All manner of glee._**

**_And our one heroic pledge._**

**_How it mattered to us. _**

**_How it mattered to me._**

**_And the consequences._**

**_I was confused, by the birds and the bees._**

**_Forgetting if I meant it._**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_And the sex, and the drugs, and the complications._**

**_And the sex, and the drugs, and the complications._**

**_And the sex, and the drugs, and the complications._**

**_And the sex, and the drugs, and the complications._**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_Baby, did you forget to take your meds?_**

**_I was alone, falling free._**

**_Trying my best not to forget._**

After that one song, my Mp3 decided it wanted to die on me. Stupid piece of junk. As I put the stupid thing into my pocket, I noticed that Miki was awake, and she was smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked her, as I smiled back. I couldn't help it. Miki just happened to have a contagious smile.

"You." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I meant _why_ were you smiling at me?"

"You sang again, thats why."

"I did? when?"

"Just now, genius! Did you not notice?"

"No!" I said, horrified. "I hope no one else heard it!" I started panicking, and frantically looked around the cabin, at all the sleeping faces. I hate it when people hear me sing, because its super embarrassing.

"Hey, calm down! I'm the only one awake besides you, so relax!" she said, trying to soothe me. "And besides, you have a wonderful voice, I don't see why you don't let other people hear you. I mean, you obviously love to sing, its clear in your voice."

"I..." I started. I was going to put up my outer character, and deny what she said, but there's no way in hell that it would fool Miki, especially when she was dead right. I did love to sing.

"Yeah, I do." I sighed, giving up any hope of denial.

"I know. Any ways you should get some rest before we land. You haven't slept at all today, and I don't want you to suddenly pass out because you neglected yourself." she said, in that caring voice of hers.

"Yeah, okay." I said. "You should to. See you in a couple of hours"

"Yeah, see you." she said, yawning, then she closed her eyes. I did the same, and in a matter of minutes, I succumbed to the blackness, and let it completely consume my mind.

**6 hours later (Still Amu POV)**

We were currently in a car that was taking us to Seiyo Academy. When we had gotten off the plane, and gotten our luggage, we walked outside to see it waiting for us.

Now we were coming up to the school, and it was huge! It was a 4 story building, that wrapped around campus, which was also, in itself, huge. The campus had a huge field, where sports were most likely played, a huge outdoor eating area, and of course, all the dorm houses. In the front of the school, stood a massive fountain. It was triple tiered, with each tier getting bigger as it went down, until it reached a stone basin at the base of the fountain. The basin was filled with water, and more water came out of the top, filling each tier.

Inside the building was just as grand. We made our way to the chairman's office, to get out class schedules, and dorm assignments. When we reached the door, I knocked. A muffled "Come in." was heard from the other side.

I entered the room first, and I saw that the chairman was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, you three must be the Hinamori's, am I correct?" he asked

"Yes, we are. I'm Hinamori Amu, this is my twin, Hinamori Miki, and this is our older sister Hinamori Ran." I introduced us, pointing to each of my sisters in turn.

"And I am Tsukasa, the chariman of Seiyo Academy." Tsukasa-san introduced himself. "A pleasure to meet you."

"And you." I responded.

"So getting down to business, here are you class schedules, and dorm assignments." he said, handing each of us a slip of paper.

I looked at my classes for the semester. Calculus, Biology, Home Ec., Lunch, Physical education, Music, Art. Well that seemed like an okay enough schedule. I looked over at Miki's schedule, and was happy to see that they were the same. Ran had a different schedual, because she was in the grade above us.

"Whats your dorm assignment Amu?" Ran asked me.

"Uhmm, dorm house 217. You?" I asked her

"The same!" she said ecstatically.

I looked over at Miki questioningly. She just nodded, and I knew that she was also in our dorm. That, I was happy about. I didn't want to go through the year separated from her.

"Now," Tsukasa-san started. "let me just call someone from your dorm to escort you there." As soon as he finished talking, he pressed a button on a little black speaker device, that was sitting on his desk, and said into it "Please send Tsukiyomi-san in."

He smiled at us as we waited for whoever it was that was supposed to escort us, to come to the office. After about a minute, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Tsukiyomi-san." Tsukasa-san said to whoever it was that stood on the other side of the door.

The door opened, and I heard a husky, yet velvety voice ask "You called for me Tsukasa-san?" The voice was definitely male.

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-san. I would like you to meet the Hinamori's. This is Hinamori Amu-chan." he said pointing to me. "And her sisters Hinamori Ran and Miki-chan" he continued, pointing at each of my sisters in turn. "They're new students, and they will be placed in your dorm. I would like you to escort them there, so that they know where it is." Tsukasa-san said to the boy called Tsukiyomi.

"Fine, whatever." Tsukiyomi said, in a bored voice, as if he was only doing this because he had nothing better to do. It made me want to hit him.

"Thank you. Now the four of you can go." he said, dismissing us.

I heard the door open behind us, and I followed the boy out, followed by my sisters. It was then that I actually got to see what he looked like, seeing as I didn't look at him when we were introduced. He was tall and skinny, but built. He definitely had muscle. His hair was a dark midnight blue color, that looked soft to the touch. His eyes were a beautiful indigo blue color, that matched his hair. He had really pale skin. It made me wonder if he didn't get enough sun. All in all, he was basically the definition the word sexy.

He turned his head, and when he saw that I was looking at him, he smirked. I could feel myself blush at being caught, so I turned my face away from him. Thats when he spoke.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." he said and then he smirked again. For the second time in what was probably five minutes, I felt the urge to hit him, but I suppressed it.

"S-shut up p-perv!" I stuttered out. Damn that stupid stutter! Damn it to hell!

He just chuckled and smirked again. I was unsure if my face was still red- but knowing my luck, it probably was-, so I stayed looking away from him.

"Amu-chan." I heard Miki say next to my ear.

"Yeah?" I responded, looking up at her.

"Do you think we'll get to share a room?" she asked me.

Before I could respond, Tsukiyomi answered.

"Not likely. Not unless someone's willing to give up their room and move in with one of the others, which probably won't happen any time soon. Only two people to a room, and right now, everyone is content with how the rooms are separated. There are three rooms right now that have one person in it, so you three will be separated accordingly."

"Thanks alot, jerk." I muttered under my breath, hoping that he wouldn't hear me. I guess he did though, because I suddenly felt two arms snake their way around my waist from behind, and them somebody whispered in my ear.

"Now, _Amu_, don't be mean. I was only answering your sisters question."

"G-get off me you pervert! And don't say my name like that!" I yelled, as I felt face go about a hundred different shades of red. I struggled to try and get loose of his arms, but he was stronger than he looked, and my attempts at freedom were futile. He just chuckled. That got me mad, and I yelled at him again, still struggling, but to no avail. "Urrrg! I said let go of me, you jerk!"

As I was still struggling to get loose of his arms, I suddenly felt him release me, and since it was so unexpected, I fell flat on my face.

"Ow..." I mumbled, rubbing my now sore nose. I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and lift me up. I looked up to see that it was none other than the jerk himself, Tsukiyomi.

"Jeeze you certainly are a clumsy one, _Amu_. I wasn't expecting you to fall over like that!" he said, chuckling, with that stupid smirk plastered onto his face.

"I aught to smack that stupid smirk off your face Tsukiyomi! And I told you not to say my name like that!" I yelled at him.

"It's Ikuto." he said.

"Whatever." I said, still fuming.

"Amu-chan, calm down. And here, you dropped this when you...er...fell." Miki said, handing me my MP3.

"Thanks, Miki." I said as I smiled at her.

"Thats what twins are for!" she exclaimed. "And it's nice to see you smile. You should do it more."

I sighed. Then I felt something like a light pressure on my hand, for about an instant. I looked down and realized that my Mp3 player was no longer there. I looked up to see Ikuto holding it, looking through my music.

"Hey, give that back, you thieving perv!" I yelled at him, marching over to where he was standing, holding my hand out in front of him, waiting expectantly.

"Now, now. No need to shout, I'm simply looking at the kind of music you like. I'll give this back when I'm done." he replied, paying no heed to my outstretched hand.

I just gave an exasperated sigh, and waited until he was done- I figured I wouldn't get it back if I did otherwise. I heard him chuckle, every now and then, and it was starting to get annoying.

"Whats so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing. I just find it odd that most of this is screamo." He said, with another chuckle, holding my MP3 towards me.

"Yeah, so, got a problem with that?" I asked, snatching my Mp3 away from him.

"No, not at all, it's just that you don't look like the type of girl to listen to that sort of stuff." he stated.

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving." I retorted. "Are we there yet?" I asked, with a huff.

"We are now." he said, as he walked to the front door of the dorm house and opened it. I sighed and then followed him inside.

TBC

* * *

SchitsoManiac: how was that? was it good?

Ikuto: define "good"...

SchitsoManiac: Oh shut up, nobody asked you!

Ikuto: then who were you asking? theres no one else besides me and you...*mutters* sadly...

SchitsoManiac: The reviewers, duh! and i heard that last little comment!

Ikuto: oh im so scared...

SchitsoManiac: you should be...AMUUUU!

Ikuto: oh whats she gonna do? you and me both know she couldn't hurt a fly.

Amu: oh i couldn't could i? well we'll just see about that wont we...

Ikuto: *turns head to see a scary amu holding a metal pole over her head*

Amu: run.

Ikuto: *gets up and starts running for dear life*

SchitsoManiac: ehehe -_-'...while they're doing that...YORU!

Yoru: review nya!


	2. Roomies

SchitsoManiac: hey people guess who's back!

Ikuto: great, finally...

SchitsoManiac: oh shut up, no one asked you!

Ikuto: *mutters* bitch...

SchitsoManiac: what was that!

Ikuto: nothing...

SchitsoManiac: *still eyeing Ikuto suspiciously* you're lucky I don't beat you with a stick...aaaaaanyhoo, I would like to thank YuuYuukai, Azn-Duckii, MaddiLuvsYou, Mekofox, and sakura28 for the reviews! you guys make me feel so loved, and for that, you all get hugs from Ikuto!

Ikuto: hey I never agreed to that!

SchitsoManiac: since when did you get to _agree_ to anything, slave! now go hug the reviewers! *picks up Ikuto and throws him at reviewers*

Ikuto: *being attacked by screaming fangirl reviewers*

SchitsoManiac: ehehe, while they're doing that, I'll have to find a substitute disclaimer person...hmmm...AMUUUUU!

Amu: what?

SchitsoManiac: do the disclaimer please

Amu: but I hate doing the disclaimer, and what about Ikuto, isn't he your normal disclaimer person?

SchitsoManiac: -_-' ehehe yeah, about that...I made him go hug the reviewers and they kinda won't give him back just yet, and seeing as Mekofox is one of them, I don't think he'll be back for a while...

Amu: ohhhhhh...so _thats_ why you need me, even though I hate doing the disclaimer...*mutters* stupid Mekofox and her stupid fangirl obsession over Ikuto...

SchitsoManiac: oh just do the disclaimer already, and you probably wont have to do again...at least for a while...

Amu: ugh fine! Schitso does not own, nor will she ever own, Shugo Chara, any of the characters from it, or any of the songs used in this fanfic. If she did own Shugo Chara, Tadagay would have fell into a never ending abyss, and Ikuto and I would be dating, and would have had a REAL kissing scene!...there, happy?

SchitsoManiac: very!

Ikuto: *_doubled over_* those *huff* reviewers *huff* are *huff* EVIL!

SchitsoManiac: I see you've finally gotten away...

Mekofox: *glomps Ikuto, then looks at Schitso* Hey Schitso, thanks for letting me attack...I mean, hug Ikuto!

Schitso: sure, sure, now on with the story!

_In Background:_

_Ikuto: *escapes Mekofox's clutches, and runs for dear life*_

_Mekofox: and just where do you think you're going? *chases after Ikuto and glomps him again*_

SchitsoManiac: ehehe -_-' on with the story...

Just Sing chapter 2

Roomies

_**~Recap~**_

_"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving." I retorted. "Are we there yet?" I asked, with a huff._

_"We are now." he said, as he walked to the front door of the dorm house and opened it. I sighed and then followed him inside._

(Amu POV)

Only one word came to mind as I looked at the interior of the house. _Wow._

The room I was in, which I assumed was the living room, was painted a dark midnight blue, which kind of reminded me of something, but I didn't know what. There was a big screen TV hanging on the wall to my left, with a black couch facing it. In front of the couch, was a black painted coffee table, with a bunch of gaming complexes on it, yet it wasn't cluttered at all. To the right of the couch, was a black love-seat to match, and to the left, a black recliner chair. In front of me there was a staircase leading upstairs, and what I assumed to be where the rooms were. (**A/N** I'll have a link on my profile to a picture of the layout of the living room within an hour of this chapter being posted.)

After my initial first sweep of the room, I looked more closely, and for the first time noticed that there were people in the room. Eight to be exact. Four boys, and four girls. They all looked up as we walked in, and looked at me and my sisters, then at Ikuto questioningly.

"Guys, these are out new roommates." was his only explanation. I watched as a look of understanding swept over the faces of the people in the room. Then they all got up and walked over to us. A girl with long blonde hair in two high pigtails with violet eyes stood forward and introduced herself to us.

"Hi, I'm Hoshina Utau. Nice to meet you all." she said, looking at me and my sisters. Then a boy with coppery brown hair, and emerald eyes stood next to the girl known as Utau.

"I'm Souma Kukai." said boy told us, with a goofy grin on his face. Next a boy with long purple hair to his knees and golden brown hair stood forward, next to the boy called Kukai.

"Hello, I am Fujisaki Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi. A pleasure to meet you three." he said, in a very polite voice, unlike a certain perverted cat I know. A petite girl with long wavy dirty-blonde hair to her knees stood next to him.

"Mashiro Rima." was all that she said, in a monotone voice. A very prince like boy with blonde hair to his shoulders, and ruby pink eyes, was next to her.

"Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase." he said, giving us a smile that you would only expect to see on a prince. I decided right then and there that I didn't like him. A girl with blonde hair to the middle of her back and bright green eyes was next to him.

"Hi, I'm Aiiki Su ~desu, and this is my sister Aiiki Dia!" she said, pointing to a girl with long orange red hair in two high pigtails, like Utau, and orange eyes to match. Next to who I now know is Dia, was a boy with messy midnight blue hair to his shoulders, and bright yellow eyes.

"Hi nya! I'm Tsukiyomi Yoru, Ikuto nya's younger brother nya!" he said. After he said that I looked at Ikuto-who was _still_ smirking-, then back to Yoru, and I immediately saw the resemblance.

"Nice to meet you all." I said. "I'm Hinamori Amu, this is my twin sister Hinamori Miki," I said pointing to Miki. "and our older sister Hinamori Ran." I finished, pointing to Ran. Wow, what was that, the third time I had introduced me and my sisters today? Thats a new record.

"Okay, so now that everybody has been introduced, who's gonna be in which room?" the girl named...Dia? asked, directing the question toward my sisters, me, and Ikuto. Ikuto just shrugged, which kind of annoyed me, because I also wanted to know that.

"Okay well one of you can come stay in my room." Dia said. I looked at my sisters. Ran shrugged, grabbed her bag, and walked over to Dia. As they were walking away, I heard them start to talk about sports. _Well at least Ran is making some friends._ I thought.

"One of you can stay in my room nya." Yoru said. I looked at my twin, who looked back. Through our silent conversation, we ended up agreeing that it should be Miki who went with Yoru, Because I could tell that she liked him, even if she won't admit it..._yet_.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Miki said as she grabbed her bag and followed Yoru up the stairs. That only left me to figure out who it was that had the other spare room.

"Okay then, so who am _I_ boarding with?" I muttered to myself silently, looking around the room at everybody occupying it.

"That would be me, strawberry." I heard a husky voice say behind me. Oh _please_ no, don't let it be who I think it is! I turned around slowly, dreading who I might find there. I looked up and saw the one person I was hoping I wouldn't. The perverted-baka-cat that is, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Why Kami-sama?

"God, of all the people in this house, I just _had_ to be put with the stupid baka perv..." I muttered to myself, as I picked up my luggage and looked back to him. "Which room is..._ours_?" I spat the last word at him. He just smirked and replied:

"Follow me." and started walking up the stairs. I sighed and then followed him.

(Ikuto POV)

As we walked into the house, I saw everybody look at Amu and her sisters, then at me, questioningly.

"Guys, these are our new roommates." I told them. I watched as all their faces lit up with understanding. They all got up, and walked over to us. I saw Utau step forward and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Hoshina Utau. Nice to meet you all." she told them. Then I saw Kukai step next to her, and he introduced himself also. Then Nagi, Rima, Kiddy king-after he introduced himself, he gave them a smile, which I knew was fake, and it made me roll my eyes-, Su and Dia, then Yoru. After Yoru introduced himself as my younger brother, Amu looked at me-I just smirked-, then back at Yoru. She was probably looking to see if she could see a resemblance, which she probably could, seeing as me and Yoru looked really similar, aside from the fact that he had bright yellow eyes, and I had dark azure eyes.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Hinamori Amu, this is my twin sister Hinamori Miki, and our older sister Hinamori Ran." Amu said, pointing to each of her sisters as she said their names. This was probably the third or so time that she had introduced herself and her sisters today.

"Okay, so now that everybody has been introduced, who's gonna be in which room?" Dia asked, looking in mine, Amu's, and her sisters direction, obviously directing said question at us-or more so, me. I only shrugged, which I could tell annoyed Amu, by the look on her face.

"Okay well one of you can come stay in my room." she said again, only this time facing Amu and her sisters. I saw Amu look at her sister, and the one called...Ran? just shrugged in response, picked up her bags, and followed Dia up the stairs, and into her new room.

"One of you can stay in my room nya." Yoru said to the two remaining sisters. Amy looked at her sister, and by the looks of it, it seemed as though they were sharing a silent conversation. Finally they looked away and...Miku? Miki? said "Okay, I'll go with you." before grabbing her bags and disappearing up the stairs, with my younger brother.

"Okay then, so who am _I_ boarding with?" I heard Amu ask herself. as she looked around the room, at everybody occupying it-well, everybody except for me, that is. Boy is she gonna be surprised when she finds out its me. Time to mess with her.

"That would be me strawberry." I said from behind her. I saw her stiffen at my words as she slowly turned to face me, dread obviously evident in her body language. As she looked up at me, I could almost here her as she probably thought "Why Kami-sama?" or something of the sort.

"God, of all the people in this house, I just _had_ to be put with the stupid baka perv..." I again heard he mutter to herself. I almost teased her about it, but decided against it-I know shocker right? _The_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto passing up the chance to further tease and torment _Hinamori Amu_? I'm just as shocked as you are!

She picked up her luggage as she looked to me once more.

"Which room is..._ours_?" she spat at me, clearly not happy with the living arrangements-the complete opposite of me, if I might add. I just smirked as I replied with a simple "Follow me." and then turned and started walking up the stairs.

I heard her sigh, and then slowly follow me up the stairs.

_This is gonna be a fun year._

(Amu POV)

As I followed Ikuto up the stairs, I only vaguely noticed my surroundings. I noticed that the upstairs hallway was rather long, and had many doors leading off it. I followed Ikuto further down the hall, until he turned at a door-but not before turning and smirking at me-, opened it, and gestured for me to go in first. I warily walked over to him, until I was in front of the door. As I walked inside, I couldn't help but be surprised...

TBC

SchitsoManiac: *sitting in emo corner crying*

Ikuto:...ummm, whats up with her?...

Amu: shes depressed you idiot!

Ikuto: nooo, cuz i couldnt tell that at all, i mean, its not like her crying in her emo corner was a dead give-away, or anything!

Amu: oh just shut up already! anyways, Schitso is very sorry for the late update, and this so called "horrible excuse for a chapter", as she puts it. And please, if you want to make Schitso happy again, and make her motivated to write another chapter, please...

Yoru: Review nya!

Amu:...yes that, thank you Yoru for that wonderful interruption...

Yoru: your welcome nya! now what are you waiting for nya, press that pretty blue button that will make Schitso nya happy again, and gives you many hugs from Ikuto, and not to mention COOKIES nya!


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

SchitsoManiac: omg people, i am SO SORRY! i havent updated in so long, but i have reasons for it!

Ikuto: yeah, she was just lazy...

SchitsoManiac: I WAS NOT! okay maybe i was, but the REAL *glares at Ikuto* reason is much more serious than that. About 2 days after my last update, we got our internet turned off, because we were moving. After we were moved in (after about a week after our internet was originally turned off) , i had to wait a week more to get internet back because my parents wearnt sure if we were going to get comcast(eww!) or not...when they finally dicided we were, we had to wait even longer...when we finally got internet, it was on the third day of school, and that was absolutely THE worst day of homework that we had gotten so far...no seriously, i had to do 80 algebraic equations (for algebra 2, the worst ever), read 200 pages of textbook for a test in social studies, study fruits, vegetables, colors, and phrases in spanish for a spanish test, write a five page essay for english, and study for four different tests in science...the only class i DIDNT have homework in was freaken yoga...ad to make matters worse, after i had finished the third chapter of Just Sing, my computer got ANOTHER virus, but this time, it wasnt an easy fix, like the rest and so we had to completely reboot our computer, and, you guessed it, it deleted EVERYTHING. I am now currently trying to write the third chapter AGAIN (this is the THIRD TIME) and when i finish it, i will delete this message, but seeing as its not finished, i thought that i owed it to you readers to know why im taking so god damn long to update...

Ikuto: and she was lazy, and she is a big procrastinater...

SchitsoManiac: SHUT UP!

Ikuto: you know its true...

SchitsoManiac: SO?...i mean...

Ikuto: see? i told you...now go and write the next chapter already, lest all your readers attack you...

SchitsoManiac: fiiiiiiine *mumbles* mom...


End file.
